Closer
by KeironthePagan
Summary: Soul arrives at Kid's mansion drunk. Kid, feeling sorry for Soul, decides to let the weapon spend the night. But what the young Reaper doesn't know is that he made a big mistake. **One-Shot** YAOI!


**"Closer"**

*A Soul/Kid One-shot*

Summary : _Soul arrives at Kid's mansion drunk. Kid, feeling sorry for Soul, decides to let the weapon spend the night. But what the young Reaper doesn't know is that he made a big mistake._

Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>The rain poured heavily outside and Kid shivered underneath his covers, pulling them closer to his chin as a cold breeze ran up his spine. The storm had began not merely three minutes ago, awaking Kid from his peaceful sleep, and now that the thunder was louder and the lightning was brighter, he couldn't get back to that state of mind.<p>

_Curse this weather..._he thought, jumping as a clash of thunder rolled above. He jumped again when a large sound was nearby, but sat up in confusion when he realized it wasn't thunder. It sounded again, and he realized it was his front door. _Now who in the hell would be up at **this** hour in **this **weather? _Kid thought was he stood up, wrapping a blanket around him to go to the door.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a shadow of spiky hair outlined in the window. More curious, he quickly unlocked it, then opened them only to reveal a drenched Soul standing in front of him. Eye's wide, Kid nearly dropped his cover as he stumbled backwards.

"S-Soul...? W-What are you doing here?" Kid asked. Soul frowned and pushed his way past the young reaper.

"Maka kicked me out...so I went *hiccup* I went out and...ended up here *hiccup*," Soul replied, his words slurred. He stumbled forward before falling onto Kid's couch.

_Oh, great, he's drunk..._ Kid thought, a worried look on his face. It was quite dangerous having a drunken weapon in his house. Though, as he watched the scythe angrily kick at nothing, he felt a tinge of sorry for him.

"Say, Soul, why did Maka kick you out?" Kid asked, cautiously sitting beside him. This caused Soul to get angered more.

"Ah, she's just *hiccup* mad, cause I told her I like *hiccup* men..." Kid's eyes widened. _Soul likes men...! _"And then she said, that if I'm gonna *hiccup* like men, then I can get my *hiccup* ass outta there *hiccup*," Soul added. Kid shook his head.

"I had no idea," he whispered, mainly to himself, but apparently, the drunk scythe heard.

"Yeah, no one knew. I only fake my macho act, *hiccup* so people want *hiccup* judge me," Soul stated. Kid took a deep breath, trying to take in all this. All this time, he'd like Soul, but never did anything because he thought Soul was straight. Now, here he was, the guy he liked, confessing all these things, but him not able to do anything. _Just my luck, _Kid thought angrily.

"Hey, Kiddo," Soul said. Kid blushed at the name.

"What?"

"You mind if I *hiccup* crash here for the night?"

Kid bit his lip and thought. _If I let him spend the night, then maybe I can learn more about him...Then again, he might puke all over my stuff. In fact, he looks sick already. _"Um, I'm not su -" Kid was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Hold that thought," Soul said, covering his mouth as he ran for the door. He disappeared within the darkness of rain, the Kid heard the sounds. He gulped, trying to keep himself calm. _Maybe I should get him some pills. _Kid quickly then ran up to his bathroom, grapping some aspirin before coming back down. When he did, he saw Soul was already back on the couch, but the front door was wide open still. Kid frowned, but gave Soul the pills anyway.

"Here, these'll help," he said. Soul took them and nodded.

"Thanks *hiccup*." Kid nodded, then went to close the door.

"I'll get you some water," he stated, before going to the kitchen. As he did, he paused. _Wow...I have no idea what to do. I don't want to mean and kick him out...Ugh! Why did he have to come drunk? This would've been so easier without him drunk! _Kid angrily washed out a glass, then filled it with water, taking it back to Soul. Soul gulped it down in one go, then sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Kiddo. You're really a gre -*hiccup* - great friend..." Kid whined at the statment, feeling guilty.

"You can stay the night," he sighed. Soul looked up, then grinned.

"Thanks." Suddenly, Soul bent over, holding his head. "Ah, I think this alcohol's wearing off..."

"Yeah, not good to get drunk when you're a weapon," Kid said, knowing of how fast they healed. Soul nodded, then sat back.

"Eh, those pills will take effect. I'll be fine soon." Kid nodded, but frowned when he saw Soul flinch again and rub his head in pain.

"Here," Kid said, reaching over. He started to message Soul's temples, gently and slowly. Soul sighed and relaxed into his lap, enjoying the treatement. Kid blushed as he realized exactly where Soul's head was laying. He bit his lip and force the perverted thougths out. "Better?" he asked. Soul nodded.

"Much, thanks." Kid blushed as Soul gave him a cocky grin, then gasped when Soul quickly turned around. Kid gasped again when he felt his wrists being forced upward and when Soul's hand slowly reached under his shirt.

"S-Soul...what are - ah!" Kid arched his back as Soul teasingly pinched his nipple, twirling between his two fingers. "Mmm." Soul grinned evily at the response from the reaper, and pushed the rest of Kid's shirt up. Kid went to deny, but before he could, Soul's lips were attached to his another nipple, licking and biting it. Kid moaned and arched his back to the touch, wanting more. Soul only chuckled and abused Kid's nipples, teasing them till they were red and perked.

Still grinning, Soul moved up Kid's neck, licking and kissing till he was at Kid's lips. Kid was already half panting with his cheeks tinged pink and flushed. Soul though the look was too cute and dove in to claim Kid's lips as his own. Kid moaned into the kiss and as Soul's tongue licked his bottom lip. He moaned again when Soul took it between his teeth and pulled.

"Look's like someone's enjoying this," Soul chuckled. Kid shook his head.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You're probably still drunk."

"No, I'm fully aware of what I'm doing." Kid gasped as Soul quickly and roughly grabbed his semi-hard cock.

"Soul...Mmm.." The scythe grinned as heard his name escape the boy's plump lips, and shivered when he heard a delicious moan follow. His cock was already rock hard and didn't know how much longer he could wait. Quickly, he sat back on his heels and ripped the reaper's pants off. Kid frowned.

"Soul, now I only have nine pairs of pants, that's not even!" Soul chuckled at the OCD fit Kid was having, and bent down to take the reaper's cock in his mouth. Kid gasped and arched his back fully as he felt Soul's warm tongue twirling around his head. Never before had Kid felt something like this and as Soul slid his lips down further, Kid let out a long moan.

Satisfied with the reaction, Soul pulled back up and let Kid's cock go with a 'pop!' . Kid whined at the lost of touch, but gasped when he felt Soul's fingers slowly making circles around his virgin hole.

"S-Soul, wait..." Soul paused as he heard the fear in Kid's voice. He smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Don't worry, Kid. I'll go nice and slow for you, okay? Nice and slow." Kid nodded and bit his bottom lip. Soul reached back and suddenly, Kid heard a 'pop' sound, then gasped when he felt something cold on his entranced.

"Ah! Cold..." Kid moaned as Soul slid a finger inside. Soul grinned, then added another finger, moving them around to stretch the reaper open. Kid flinched and bit his lip at the slight pain, but suddenly it eased and he started feeling warmer.

"AH~! Soul~!" Kid moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine. Soul grinned as he knew he had found Kid's prostate. Pulling his fingers out, he quickly squirted the lube into his hand and lathered his cock up before aligning it with Kid's entrance.

"Now this might sting a litte," Soul stated. Kid nodded, taking a deep breath. It hitched as Soul slowly slid in. Kid closed his eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets as pain shot through his body.

"Gah!...It hurts..." Soul frowned as he saw the pain on Kid's face, then leant down to kiss his cheek softly.

"I know, but it'll go away, I promise." Kid nodded, trusting Soul. "Just breathe and relax." Taking a deep breathe, Kid tried to do just that. Slowly, as he let himself relax, the pain subsided and the warmth returned. Feeling better, Kid nodded.

"Okay...move." Soul grinned, then slowly slid out, then back in. Kid gasped as he did it again, each time, going in a bit harder. Soul pulled out then paused, looking down at Kid. Kid raised a brow and went to ask, but then let out a long moan as Soul slammed in hard.

"Ahh~!" Soul started slamming in faster, going deeper each time. He grabbed onto Kids' hips and thrusted faster, making Kid pant and moan louder and louder each time. "Ah, Soul..! Faster~!" Soul grinned and gave the reaper what he wanted. Kid moaned loudly as Soul drove in faster and deeper. Suddenly, Kid felt a tightness in his stomach.

"S-Soul...I'm gonna..." Soul nodded, picking up more speed. Kid screamed as his orgasm hit, spilling white seed all over Soul's chest and his. Soul groaned as Kid's walls tightened around him, and with a grunt, he came inside him. Sighing, Soul fell sideways, landing beside Kid. Panting, Kid tried to catch his breath.

"Well...this was...exciting," he said between pants. Soul chuckly lightly and wrapped an arm around Kid's waist, pulling him closer to him.

"Mmm, yeah." Slowly, Soul slipped off to sleep and Kid smiled sweetly before turning over and doing the same.


End file.
